Your an Alien
by niggah itz gary
Summary: America found peace, in the one person he had never thought of. But is this really peace? Could it be possible that two different worlds can come together, and create something far more greater than just peace? As far as America was concerned, Ivan was an Alien.
1. Chapter 1

So I have absolutely no idea where I am going with this. I just hope it gets somewhere, maybe…. This story is going to have random countries thrown in soo yeah… and there is some language soooo…

Disclaimer: blah, blah, BLAH.

* * *

Things couldn't be any more difficult now, for our young hero. He had the whole drama in the Middle East; he had China yelling at him about his money, South Korea was telling him to beat up North Korea, North Korea kept threatening to punch South Korea. He had to worry about Europe's debt, and now Russia was yelling at him, but Russia always yells at him. No need to worry about that.

Another world conference today. This time it was held in Moscow. Great, just great. Alfred didn't really want to go to Moscow right now. He knew Russia would just stand there with that stupid grin on his face, and that faked attitude. Yes fake. Russia was like a Panda. He looks all nice and cuddly at one moment, and then he was ready to claw your eyes out at the next. Or stab you with his pipe, whichever was easiest. Alfred felt he was one of the few to ever get to see Russia as his true self. That was during the Cold War, long ago.

...

Alfred walked into the meeting room, still not early enough to beat England who was already there. "Dude, I honestly think I have never seen so much snow. I mean dude, really?" England sighed, "America, this is Russia, it happens to snow an awful lot here. You would know a lot about snow, if you would spend more time with poor Alaska. Sometimes I think that state of yours favors Canada more than you." Alfred looked at Arthur with a confused look. "Canada…who?" Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose; this was going to be a long day.

The conference had been going on for at least an hour now, and Alfred was really getting bored. It was fairly obvious that all his ideas were awesome and that all the other countries should just submit to him and claim him as their hero. Alfred looked at them, England and France at each others necks, Italy clinging to Germany, Japan was playing a video game, China was glaring at Taiwan, Iran was trying to stab Israel with a pencil, and Russia was… Wait, where was Russia? Alfred got up, no on noticed that he slipped out the door.

...

This was stupid, just stupid. How dare that jackass Russian think he was going to host the conference in his own country, and not even bother to show up? Like seriously? Alfred at first had no idea where to look for Ivan. He contemplated going to the Kremlin, but he didn't think Putin would be so happy for him to just waltz in without warning. So Alfred sat down at a coffee shop, and just figured the Russian would be found eventually. Or not, he didn't really care.

Alfred tightened the long red scarf around his neck, even sitting here, drinking coffee, did not help ease the cold, even though the shop had heat. "I see you still have that scarf, da." Alfred jumped, he was not expecting that. He turned to see Ivan, standing there with his coat, and scarf on, his violet eyes staring at America's scarf with curiosity. "Hell yeah I still have this scarf. I usually never where it, considering where it came from, but I figured since I'm here in Russia, then why the fuck not?" Ivan sat down in the chair opposite Alfred. "I gave you that, back when I was still the Soviet Union. I had thought for years you burned it or something. Вы действительно не имеют мозга, не так ли?" Alfred knew enough Russian from Alaska, to understand what that meant. But for some reason he didn't care. For some reason as he sat there drinking his coffee, looking at the Russian in front of him, he felt peaceful.

* * *

I used Google translate, cuz no one is teaching me any Russian. I'm only continuing this if I feel enough people are going to read it. And, yeah this is another Rusame. ^_^

Вы действительно не имеют мозга, не так ли?- You really don't have a brain, do you?


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so I kinda have an idea of where I'm going with this, I just want to point out a few things…

This fic is a rusame fic. Slowly but surely a relationship between Russia and America will develop sooo, yeah.

I am basing this loosely off of current events/real world, the viewpoints on some situations will be solely that of what I think the character would want, so don't come at me hating.

And the pairings in this fic are going to be the opposite of what you would expect, just…read the title.

Disclaimer: Well...you see...

* * *

Fuck. Yep, that was the perfect word to describe the moment right now. Alfred was in a bind. Tensions between Iran and Israel just reached an all time high. And at the same damn time, North Korea is pissing off South Korea. And if Alfred did anything to Iran, all hell would break loose. Why? Because Iran would insist to everyone that America attacked her, because she was Muslim. That's why. Like, dude. Alfred didn't even have a religion! Too much drama… And of course Alfred couldn't do anything to North Korea, because who would come charging in? China. Motherfucking China. Why? Because North Korea would insist, that America was attacking him, because he was communist. Because he was COMMUNIST?! Well, if the dude was over there trying to chop South Korea's head off, Alfred wasn't going to just sit there, no that would be totally unheroic. Like, duh.

So now here he was, trying to calm down a really pissed South Korean, and just hoping that maybe Israel wouldn't say too much to Iran. "Like dude, he's your brother, just chill. I'm sure he didn't mean all that stuff." Young Soo's voice could be heard over the phone, "Oh really, so when he says he's going to blow me to pieces, and dance on my grave, I'm supposed to think he doesn't mean it? ~Daze~, why don't I just invite him over the DMZ, and we'll just have milk and cookies?" Alfred sighed, "You know what, try that, and call me with the results." Click. Alfred shut his phone off, knowing that Israel had been trying to call with the same "OMG! She won't stop. Omg, she won't do this, she won't do that." It wasn't that America didn't care; it was just that he honestly, didn't see why they always came to him with their problems. Because as always, when ever he tried to help, he would just get yelled at, for being a nation that always butts in. All he wanted now however was a nap.

He walked through his apartment to his room. He liked this place. He had a residence in every state, although he was supposed to stay at the White House, he never really liked it there, what with it being easier for his boss to track him down and bury him in work. But out off all his homes, this one, in Seattle was just a little more relaxing. He lay down on his bed, exhaustion getting the best of him, and right when he was drifting off to sleep…Ring…Ring…RING! He didn't unplug the house phone.

"Da, yes Alfred?" Great, just great. "Yes Russia, what is it?" Ivan noticed the irritation in Alfred's voice. "Are you ok Amerika? I just wanted to call you to let you know me and my boss are coming to your capital soon." "Yeah, okay, I know." America really didn't feel like talking now. He just really wanted to sleep. Ivan didn't know why but suddenly he felt compelled to relax the American. He knew what stress was like, and he felt the full effect of it when the Soviet Union fell. So he tried making small talk. And for once Alfred's irritation faded. They were talking for hours, laughing, and joking. When finally Alfred got the chance to go to sleep, he had a dream about vodka, and scarves. Wait... that shouldn't happen...

* * *

So…just to remind you I am basing this loosely off of current events/real world, Iran is a girl, North Korea is a boy, and Israel is a boy.


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter yay! I don't know how often I will update this, probably depending on how many reviews or follows I get, yah know, just so I know someone is actually taking time to read this shizz.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, how ever all OC countries are my own, however I cant think of names for them…any suggestions? Right now I need a name for…

Iran and Israel, keep in mind that

Iran is a female

Israel is a male

The names have to be a cultural name from that country. Blah blah blah.

* * *

There was no explanation for that. None. Nope. Nothing. How could he even think of Russia like that? This was stupid, just stupid. He couldn't help but feel slightly weirded out that the Russian was actually acting nice for a change. Probably just a phase. He acts nice one second, only to threaten him the other. No worries.

Alfred remebered his dream in vivid detail, he was to ashamed to admit it. He didn't have a crush on Russia, that is absolutely impossible. Well… not entirely impossible. Alfred remebered back when the civil war was going on…

The American Civil War

He didn't expect him to help. Out of all of the countries that could have helped, he did. "I see something in you Amerika, something that hasn't happened in a very long time. I trust you will become something great, and it would be a pity if you collapsed in on yourself, from something like this." Alfred smiled, he had slowly been falling apart, trying to avoid the inevidable collapse of what he took so long to build. He looked at the Russian in front of him. Standing tall, and proud, he looked like he owned the world. He had power practically radiating from him, his pride, his spirt was incredible. "Thank you for helping me…eh.." " It's Ivan, comrade." "Oh.. Ivan." Russia smiled at America's blush.

It was when Alfred watched Ivan sail back home, that he realized he did have a crush. And that one day, when he was older, he and Ivan would stand side by side, hand in hand, as the two ultimate superpowers. However, unfourtuantely he got half his wish.

Present Time (Russia)

'Why the sudden change in attitude? Why am I being nice all of a sudden?' Ivan sighed trying to understand what was going on. At this point he was absolutely pissed because China called him, saying that Im Hyung Soo (North Korea) had called him asking for money. China pointed out that it was Russia who had raised Hyung Soo, therefore Russia should be giving him money. 'That was Soviet Russia, Im not even communist anymore...' But it didn't matter, China who was all of sudden this big, bad ass, practically had all say, in everything.

Especially when it came to America.

But, it's not like Ivan cares...

No, Ivan dosen't care that Yao has his sights set on America. Hell, Yao practically owns him.

It's no big deal that Yao was taking Russia's sunflower away from him.

Wait...NO! Russia did not just think of Alfred as a sunflower. No, thats a lie.

...'Time for some vodka, da.'


End file.
